Naruto Heroes
by mellra
Summary: Naruto's attempts at summoning takes an interesting twist as he brings forth beings of a completely different world! Watch as he works with different teams from the Sonicverse. Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it at this point?

**AN: **So here we are again. This time around for a story challenge, I was thinking of a Naruto/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, though unlike my story Yellow Flash Blue Blurr, this one will take place in the Narutoverse. Its the fairly standard idea where Naruto tries summoning at a young age and ends up pulling characters from a different reality to his world. Though this is where I get creative, because unlike most stories, where Naruto summons one of the main characters, he'll be summoning groups at a time!

That's right, this'll be Naruto meets Sonic Heroes! Each new summon will be one of the known groups in Sonic canon, such as Team Dark, Team Freedom, Team Fighters, Team Chaotix, etc. For my chapter, I'm doing Team Hooligan, because I can only imagine the hilarious hijinks Naruto and Bean will get into, plus I've always liked Bark, Bean, and Nack. Another group I like is the Babylon Rogues, but Hooligan won that round.

As always, this is a **CHALLENGE **people! Which means, unless it is adopted, this story will forever remain a one-shot. So, if you or one of your friends are interested, please either **Review** or **PM **me. Until then, enjoy!

**Naruto's Heroes**

It was late afternoon when one Naruto Uzumaki burst into his apartment with a wide grin. The nine year old quickly threw his school bag to the side after taking a small scroll out of it. With a childish giggle, the blonde, whiskered boy ran into his living room where a tarp was conspicuously thrown over the center. Carefully removing the tarp as to not disturb what was underneath, Naruto revealed what appeared to be a large seal drawn onto the floor in ink. The seal also appeared to be half finished, which is probably why Naruto, after flipping open the scroll, took a nearby pot of ink with a brush in it and started drawing.

"Its almost done, believe it! Soon, I'll be as cool as the Fourth and the Old Man will have to make me Hokage then!" He whispered excitedly to himself as he drew, checking the notes written in the scroll as he went.

The reason behind the seal was, nearly a year ago Naruto had read about the Fourth Hokage's many battles (one of the few times he paid attention in class) and one thing that stood out for him was how the man had used a powerful summon to help defend the village during the Nine Tailed Fox's attack all those years ago. Naruto, in his childish mind, came to the conclusion that having a powerful summon would all but guarantee him a spot for the Hokage seat. And, to a lonely boy like Naruto, it also meant a potential friend to have. The question was, how does one get a summon? In an effort the boys never showed in class, he had researched the topic tirelessly for a month before he found an answer. Apparently a type of contract seal was used to bring a summon to aid their summoner in battle.

Now this is around the point where Naruto came to the conclusion that he would need to make a seal of his own, seeing as his research never showed how one gets a summoning contract. So, gathering all the books and scrolls he could find on sealing, Naruto got to work on making his own summoning seal. This last scroll he found had the final steps that he needed to complete it, and he was all but quivering with excitement.

As Naruto drew the last needed line, he leapt up with a shout of, "Done!"

"Now, how do I activate this?" Naruto mused with his face taking on a fox like appearance as he pondered his next step. "Ah, I got it! I'll flow my chakra through it like Iruka-sensei taught us to do for paper bombs, that should do the trick." With that, Naruto focused his large chakra reserves as best he could until his hands glowed a light blue. Opening his eyes with a smile, Naruto cheered, "Wonder what I'll summon? Bet it'll be awesome, whatever it is! All right, here I go!" With that, the blonde started to channel the chakra through the homemade seal.

Naruto, however, was unaware of several things:

First, summoning seals were extremely complex pieces of sealing that have been carefully made over generations. Second, these seals were usually held by one of the contract's summoners or by the summons themselves, in order to prevent just anyone from signing it. Third, one way to find the summoning contract without signing the current one is to use the correct hand seals and attempt to summon, which would send the person to the realm of the summon closest to their personality. Fourth, you need a steady hand when making seals in general (which Naruto, being a hyperactive nine year old, most definitely didn't), otherwise the seal could work in a completely different way than intended.

In any world, these factors could have many different outcomes for our protagonist. The seal could have been made a dud by being shoddily put together, Naruto could have accidentally reverse summoned himself had he used the correct hand seals, or a sloppy line could have made it into a giant bomb. However, due to some cosmic force (me), the seal worked in a way no one could have predicted.

As soon as Naruto's chakra started to flow through the seal, a large puff of smoke filled the room. Naruto coughed as the smoke from the attempted summoning found its way into his lungs. However, he wasn't the only one coughing.

"W-what the frick just happened?!" A male voice coughed out.

"Dunno, one minute I was thinking about cupcakes the next we're in smoke," another male voice, this one much more childish than the first called out before gasping and asking, "N-Nack, d'yah think we're dead? Oh man, I hope we're not! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my shiney collection! And I'm pretty sure I left the water running in the sink!"

"...You're an idiot," the other voice, who Naruto assumed was Nack, said in a deadpan.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto was able to slowly make out three figures. All three seemed to be a mix of both human and animal. The largest one of the group looked like a yellow bear that wore a red ski cap, a green scarf, and shoes. He was waving one gloved hand in front of his face to clear away the lingering smoke with a stoic expression. The middle figure was what appeared to be a purple and white weasel of some sort that wore a brown hat and matching gloves while around his waist was a brown belt that had something attached to it. He also had a prominent fang that went from his mouth nearly to his chin. The last figure was the smallest and appeared to be a green duck of some kind with a red scarf and matching shoes while his hands were covered in white gloves.

The duck was the first to spot the blonde and, with a wide and somewhat disturbing grin, hopped over and started rapidly shaking Naruto's hand. "Hi there! My name's Bean the Dynamite and these are my friends Back the Weasel and Bark the Polar Bear! What's your name, where are we, and did you know you have whiskers?" The now named Bean shot off randomly.

Naruto meanwhile couldn't help but stare. He didn't really know what to expect from his summoning, but this exceeded any thoughts he had. For starters, he got not one but THREE summons at once ('Ha! Knew I was awesome!' He mentally declared)! Secondly, he wasn't sure but he thought that summons usually were the same species, yet none of his summons were alike. Finally, he was caught off guard by Bean's 'enthusiasm'. While fairly hyper himself, the green duck made him seem almost calm in comparison!

Before Naruto could respond to the rapid fire questions, Bean was suddenly yanked away by the scarf and the purple weasel, who Bean called Nack, was suddenly in his face. Due to his short stature, Naruto usually had to look up to most people. However, Nack was only slightly taller than him while Bean was the same height as him, and Bark was the tallest being nearly twice his height. That said, Naruto felt smaller than usual with the glare was shooting him. The weasel reached out and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and slightly lifted him off the floor.

With a snarl, Nack said, "Alright kid, where are we? And who the heck are you?!"

"Hey, I already asked him that! And you forgot to mention the whiskers!" Bean complained, but he was ignored while Bark stood off to the side stoically.

Pulling out a strange metal object from the pouch on his belt, Nack pressed the device against Naruto's temple while keeping his hand on it. "I'm only gonna ask one more time, then I'm gonna shoot. And for your sake, I'd better like your answer," he growled.

Naruto gulped nervously and began answering the best he could. This was going to take a while.

**AN: **Not really too happy on the ending, but it's the best I could come up with. Hopefully whoever adopts it will do this story more justice than I could. Classes are getting pretty intense as finals grow closer and closer, so chances are I won't be able to update anything in April, but I plan on getting one more challenge chapter up and then get back to the main stories. Anyway, till next time!


End file.
